Conclave
Conclave là một Syndicate trung lập được dẫn dắt bởi Bậc Thầy Conclave (Conclave Master), Teshin. Teshin cư trú ở trong Sảnh Conclave (Conclave Hall) của các Relay. Ông ta là người chịu trách nhiệm cho việc quản lý hệ thống Conclave PvP, cung cấp ưu đãi thông qua các phần thưởng khác nhau mà người chơi có thể kiếm được thông qua các trận chiến ở Conclave. Đến bản 18.2.3, Dấu Ấn (Sigil) không còn cần thiết để tăng điểm Danh Vọng (Standing) cho Conclave, Dấu Ấn của Conclave giờ đây có thể đeo ở trong chế độ PvE như một vật phẩm trang trí. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Chú ý: Bạn chỉ có thể mua thêm 4 Conclave Loadout Slot, tổng số Conclave Loadout Slot có thể có cùng một lúc là 10. Các Chế Độ Chơi Nhiệm vụ Conclave có thể được tham gia bằng cách sử dụng bảng điều khiển Conclave được đặt bên phải bảng Navigation tại buồng lái trên tàu, cũng như tại lãnh địa Conclave trên các Relay. Bộ trang bị (Loadout) của người chơi sẽ tự động đổi sang Bộ Conclave ngay khi bước vào một nhiệm vụ Conclave. Tiêu Diệt (Annihilation) Chế độ chơi yêu cầu Tenno chiến đấu với tất cả các Tenno khác và thu về Oro của họ. Oro là thực thể ngọc màu đỏ sẽ xuất hiện khi một Tenno bị đánh bại. Chế độ chơi này giống như là một biến thể của kiểu chơi Kill Confirm trong thể loại Deathmatch, và màn chơi kết thúc khi một người chơi thu đủ 25 viên Oro hoặc hết giờ. Tiêu Diệt Đội (Team Annihilation) Chế độ chơi này cho phép 4 Tenno liên kết để chống lại một nhóm 4 Tenno khác trong một trận đấu theo chế độ Annihilation. Mỗi đội phải thu về các viên Oro từ đội còn lại để ghi điểm cho phe mình. Các thành viên của đội đối phương sẽ được đánh dấu bằng logo màu đỏ trên đầu, logo tùy thuộc vào họ ở phe nào. Trận đấu kết thúc khi một đội có đủ 50 viên Oro hoặc hết giờ. Chiếm Giữ Cephalon (Cephalon Capture) Một kiểu dạng chơi Cướp cờ đơn giản Capture the Flag- trong đó có 2 đội với 4 Tenno mỗi đội (tổng cộng 8 người chơi). Các đội phải cướp Cephalon (cờ) từ căn cứ địch và mang nó về căn cứ của mình để ghi điểm, trận đấu kết thúc khi một đội ghi đủ điểm trong thời gian quy định. Lunaro Lunaro is an ancient Tenno sport, where two teams try to take control of the 'Lunaro' sphere to score a goal. This game mode does not require weaponry and instead demands teamwork and coordinated plays to achieve victory for the team. Các Tính Năng Đặc Biệt Conclave includes several special features common to all modes (with the exception of Lunaro): General * Gunfire renders players visible on the minimap for 5 seconds if the weapon fired is not silent. * Stagger is replaced with the "impaired" status effect, which disables jumping and slows movement speed for a duration of 2 seconds. After being impaired, players become immune to further impairment for 4 seconds. ** This 4-second grace period also applies to knockdowns. * Channelled ultimate powers (such as Banshee's Soundquake and Nyx's Absorb) require 100 energy to cast, even if the cost to activate the ability is below 100. * In team-based game-modes, neither team can see or hear the other's chat or waypoints. Melee * Quick-melee slam attacks do not deal area-of-effect damage or knockdown, with the exception of Fist weapons. All other melee weapons must be wielded to inflict these effects. * Blocking absorbs attacks in a 90-degree arc in front of the player. * All Conclave melee stances (other stances are disallowed) have a combo containing a pause. In each case, the attack before the pause inflicts the aforementioned 'impaired' status effect. The attack following the pause deals double damage. * Fist and Sparring weapons are the only melee weapons that inflict impairment/knockdown with slide attacks. * Thrown melee weapons' explode-on-channelling effect has a reduced radius and does not deal bonus damage. Tuyển Mộ Có Điều Kiện Recruit Conditioning ensures players new to the Conclave only play matches with other relatively inexperienced Tenno. The option can be toggled on or off in the Conclave console on the Landing Craft, and is only available to players below Tempest rank in the Conclave syndicate. Players with Recruit Conditioning enabled will only be matched with each-other, and players at Mastery Rank 0 to 2 have the option enabled by default. Once a player reaches Tempest rank in the Conclave syndicate, however, the option is permanently disabled (and there is no way to reduce a player's rank). Additionally, all rare (gold-trimmed) mods are disabled in Recruit Conditioning. Warframe Và Vũ khí Cho Phép Conclave và Solar Rail Conflicts hiện tại chỉ cho phép một số Warframe và vũ khí nhất định để đảm bảo tính cân bằng. Conclave-exclusive mod có thể kiếm được từ Teshin bằng Standing, rơi ra từ Conculysts và Battalysts, và từ việc hoàn thành một trận Conclave. Các biến thể độc nhất, như là Prime, Wraith, MK-1, nói chung đều được cho phép. Tất cả các trang thiết bị mới đưa vào từ Update 16 đều được cho phép. 'Vũ khí' *Tất cả các vũ khí đều có chỉ số đọc nhất trong PvP và có thể khác với chỉ số bình thường của chúng, bao gồm cả sát thương, tốc độ bắn, và các chỉ số khác. *Các vũ khí không thể proc, tuy vậy, vài vũ khí sẽ thường xuyện proc với một số hành động nhất định. Bao gồm: **Các kỹ năng của Warframe thường xuyên proc, như là Ember's Fireball và Volt's Shock. **Các vũ khí có sẵn elements, như là Detron, Heat Sword và Heat Dagger's slam attack. **Dread, which applies a two-second proc, each tick dealing three damage. *Không có critical hits. Tất cả các vũ khí đều được thay thế với headshot multiplier, thông thường x1.5; bắn vào đầu của kẻ địch để gây sát thương headshot multiplier. *Melee slide attacks chỉ gây sát thương như tấn công bình thường. *Melee Channeling tiêu tốn nhiều enegy hơn, từ 5 energy 1 hit lên 10 energy 1 hit. *Tất cả các Melee Stance có thể được sử sụng ngoại trừ Vermilion Storm. 'Warframe' *Warframe có các chỉ số riêng biệt về health, armor, và shields, và có mặc định tối đa 100 Energy. *Vì lý do cân bằng, các kỹ năng của Warframe sẽ có sự khác biệt trong PvP: Ash= *Shuriken: Gây sát thương , không gây ra proc. *Smoke Screen: Hiệu lực trong 6s. Để lại một đường viền mờ nhạt, và huy bỏ mọi đòn tấn công cũng như nhặt item. Charge vũ khí không tính như một đòn tấn công. *Teleport: Tầm xa giới hạn ở 12m, không làm cho mục tiêu bị mất thăng bằng lảo đảo. *Blade Storm: Tầm xa giới hạn ở 10m, sẽ chỉ nhắm vào nhiều nhất là 2 mục tiêu. |-|Atlas= *Landslide: Gây Knockdown vào combo thứ 3. *Tectonics: Có 1,050 HP. Không có khoảng thời gian bất tử. Cản trở kẻ địch nhưng vẫn cho phép đồng đội đi qua. *Petrify: Tầm xa giới hạn ở 10m, hóa đá quân địch chỉ trong 2 giây. *Rumblers: Tồn tại trong 20 giây. Chỉ số: 5 armor, 400 health, 100 damage. Gây sát thương khi tự hủy, tầm xa 3m. |-|Banshee= *Sonic Boom: Gây 40 sát thương với tầm xa 10m và làm chậm 60% trong khoảng 1 giây. *Sonar: Tạo một điểm yếu trên kẻ địch trong khoảng cách 30m, thời gian 20s. *Silence: Vô hiệu hóa tất cả kỹ năng của kẻ địch trong khoảng cách 20m, thời gian 20s. *Sound Quake: Tầm xa 10m. |-|Chroma= *Spectral Scream: Tất cả các element gây proc tương ứng, kể cả trong PvP. Nếu element là , sat thương sẽ gây trực tiếp lên máu như bình thường, nhưng bị giảm 50% so với các element khác. *Elemental Ward: Phản lại 0.4x sát thương cận chiến vào kẻ tấn công và có khẳ năng gây proc với element tương ứng. Sát thương sẽ bị giảm multiplier, nhưng kéo dài trong 25s và sẽ có ảnh hưởng lên đồng đội trong khoảng 12m. *Vex Armor: Tồn tại trong 12s nhưng tích tụ nhanh hơn, lên đến 10,000%. Fury tăng sát thương lên 2.0x. *Effigy: 5,000 máu. |-|Ember= *Fireball: Gây ít sát thương hơn. *Accelerant: Tầm xa 10m, gây 1.4x multiplier với sát thương trong 30s. *Fire Blast: Làm ngã các kẻ địch trong khoảng 10m. *World On Fire: Tầm xa 8m, 35% khẳ năng gây proc. |-|Equinox= Night form: *Metamorphosis: ????? *Rest: Giới hạn tầm xa. Đối tượng đang ngủ miễn nhiễm sát thương. Đối tượng tỉnh dậy khi bị tấn công hoặc tương tác bởi một đồng đội. *Pacify: ????? *Mend: ????? Day form: *Metamorphosis: ????? *Rage: ????? *Provoke: ????? *Maim: ????? |-|Frost= *Freeze: Có một chút khẳ năng đuổi. *Ice Wave: Không thay đổi. *Snow Globe: Không thay đổi. *Avalanche: Không thay đổi. |-|Excalibur= *Slash Dash: Không còn miễn nhiễm với đam khi đang sử dụng. *Radial Blind: Gây choáng và mù. Nhìn theo hướng khác sẽ giảm một nửa thời gian hiệu ứng. *Radial Javelin: Giảm thời gian cast. Javelin chỉ tấn công các đối tượng nằm trong tầm nhìn của Excalibur. *Exalted Blade: 88 sát thương, 12.5 energy mỗi giây, giảm tầm xa. |-|Inaros= *Desiccation: Gây mù những kẻ địch nhìn vào Iranos *Devour: ????? *Sandstorm: ????? *Scarab Swarm: ????? |-|Ivara= *Quiver: Null-Shield Arrow thay thế Dashwire Arrow: loại bỏ shield của một kẻ địch trong vòng 5m của điểm va chạm, và ngăn việc hồi shield trong vòng 4 giây. Encumbered Arrow thay thế Noise Arrow: ????? *Navigator: Không thay đổi *Prowl: ????? *Artemis Bow: ????? |-|Limbo= *Banish: Thời gian 8 giây, 12m tầm xa. *Rift Walk: Thời gian 8 giây. *Rift Surge: Thời gian 20 giây, tăng 50% sát thương. *Cataclysm: Thời gian 4 giây, 120 sats thương, 7m tầm xa. |-|Loki= *Decoy: Hiều lực 30 giây, sử dụng hình dạng và vũ khí của bạn, gây 1 sát thương mỗi viên đạn, bao gồm cả đạn shotgun. *Invisibility: Thời gian 12 giây, hủy bỏ khi nhận sát thương. *Switch Teleport: Tầm xa 20m. *Radial Disarm: Tầm xa 8m, 159 sát thương. |-|Mag= *Pull: Ngắm thành một đường thẳng thay vì hình nón, chỉ tấn công những kẻ địch mà bạn trực tiếp nhìn vào. Gây loạng choạng thay vì ragdolls. *Magnetize: ????? *Polarize: ????? *Crush: Không treo Tenno lên, nhưng gây loạng choạng với mỗi sát thương đánh dấu. |-|Mesa= *Ballistic Battery ????? *Shooting Gallery Thêm 25% sát thương, tầm xa 10m, không đổi giữa các đồng đội. *Shatter Shield Giảm 50% sát thương, thời gian 8 giây, 12m tầm xa. *Peacemaker 1x sát thương multiplier, tầm nhìn (FOV) nhanh chóng giảm xuống sau khi cast. |-|Mirage= *Hall of Mirrors: 2 nhân bản, tồn tại 20 giây, sát thương bằng 50%. *Sleight Of Hand: Traps pickups within 10 meters for 125 damage over 5 meters. 60 second duration *Eclipse: 20% damage bonus in light, 30% reduction in dark, 20 second duration. *Prism: Nổ rộng 8m , 10 energy và 75 sát thương mỗi giây. |-|Nekros= *Soul Punch: Tầm xa 9m, 38 sát thương. *Terrify: Gives a ??% damage bonus on debuffed targets. 12(?) meter range, 10(?) second duration. *Desecrate: Killed players drop energy and health orbs. *Shadows of the Dead: Does not raise shadows, instead seems to be a self-buff that makes you respawn instantly. |-|Nezha= *Fire Walker: ????? *Blazing Chakram: ????? *Warding Halo: ????? *Divine Spears: ????? |-|Nova= *Null Star: 12 meter range, 150 damage, 3 particles per cast. Cannot pick up energy while you have particles orbiting you. *Antimatter Drop: 4x damage absorb, 6 meter explosion. *Worm Hole: 16 second duration, 20 meter range. *Molecular Prime: 40% slow for 12 seconds, 200 damage explosion over 4 meters if killed. |-|Nyx= *Mind Control: The target cannot harm Nyx, as well as capture or steal Cephalons. Additionally, the target doesn't see the enemy symbols above the enemies' heads. Nyx' allies cannot see the enemy icon on the affected target as well, but the mind control particle effects are visible. Ability range is limited. *Psychic Bolts: ????? *Chaos: The affected targets see all of their allies marked as enemies, enabling friendly fire. *Absorb: ????? |-|Oberon= *Smite: Deals 50 damage and creates 3 orbs that deal 10 damage each to targets within 12 meters. 10 meter cast range. *Hallowed Ground: gives 1000% armor to allies (-78.8% damage on Oberon) and deals 100 radiation per second to enemies. 20 second duration. *Renewal: Heals you and allies for 75 plus 20/second for 10 seconds. 5 energy drain per second. *Reckoning: 260 damage over 6 meters, 4 second blind on survivors |-|Rhino= *Rhino Charge: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Iron Skin: Will slowly decay after a short period of time. *Roar: 20 second duration and longer cast time. *Rhino Stomp: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with a slowdown in the victim's movements. |-|Saryn= *Spores: ????? *Molt: Shed skin attracts projectiles in 2 meters range. *Toxic Lash: No change. *Miasma: ????? |-|Trinity= *Well Of Life: 20% lifesteal when attacking target, 100 max heal. 10 second duration, 16 meter range. *Energy Vampire: 16 meter range, 40 energy over 10 seconds (to both teams?). *Link: Redirects 40% damage taken to up to 3 enemies within 8 meters. 15 second duration. *Blessing: Heals allies by 80% and grants damage reduction based on the amount healed for 10 seconds. |-|Valkyr= *Rip Line: No change. *Warcry: ????? *Paralysis: No change. *Hysteria: Vastly increased mobility, speed and damage. Provides damage resistance instead of invulnerability. |-|Vauban= *Tesla: Mines deal 60 damage up to two times to enemies within 6 meters. *Minelayer: ????? *Bastille: Slows enemies within 8 meters for 12 seconds. *Vortex: Drags in enemies within 12 meters, deals 50 damage per second for 12 seconds. |-|Volt= *Shock: Deals 44 damage to up to 4 targets *Speed: 3 second duration, 35% movement and attack speed increase. *Electric Shield: No change. *Overload: 130 damage diminishing over 6 meters, 1 second duration. |-|Wukong= *Iron Jab: ????? *Defy: ????? *Cloud Walker: ????? *Primal Fury: ????? |-|Zephyr= *Tail Wind: Deals 36 damage within 2 meters *Dive Bomb: Deals 40 damage over 6 meters. *Turbulence: Deflects projectile weapons for 6 seconds. *Tornado: Each tornado deals 45 damage per second for 10 seconds. Nhiệm Vụ Và Thử Thách Standing from Challenges is Bonus Standing and does not count against your Daily Standing Capacity. There are up to eight Challenges every day, two for each Conclave Mission Type. Any challenge with 6000 standings reward is given a prefix 'Focused'. Challenge Missions reset daily at 7:15 PM GMT instead of the standard daily reset (12:00 AM GMT). Weekly Missions were introduced in Update 18. These missions will always be the same: *'Match Won': Win 6 matches of any game type. *'Match Complete': Complete 20 matches of any game type. *'Conditioning': Complete 10 Daily Challenges. Upon completing all three, an inbox message from Teshin will be received, containing 10 Rare Resources of one type, a Stance mod, , and . These challenges can only be completed once a week, resetting on Friday, 12:00 AM GMT. Phần Thưởng